Robert Collyer
thumb|Robert Collyer in 1880 thumb|Robert Collyer in 1903 Robert Collyer (1823–1912) was an English-born American Unitarian clergyman. Biography Collyer was born in Keighley, Yorkshire, England, on December 8, 1823; the family moved to Blubberhouses within a month of his birth.Rev. Robert Collyer, and J. Horsefall Turner, Ilkley: Ancient and Modern, Wm. Walker & Sons, 1885, p.170 At the age of eight he was compelled to leave school and support himself by work in a linen factory. He was naturally studious, however, and supplemented his scant schooling by night study. At fourteen he was apprenticed to a blacksmith, Jacky Birch—who had taught the trade to Samuel Collyer, Robert's father, in Blubberhouses–and for several years worked at this trade at Ilkley. In 1849 he became a local Methodist minister. In the same year, his wife Harriet died on 1 February, and his infant daughter Jane on 4 February. In the following year emigrated to the United States, where he obtained employment as a hammer maker at Shoemakersville, Pennsylvania. Here he soon began to preach on Sundays while still employed in the factory on weekdays. His earnest, rugged, simple style of oratory made him extremely popular, and at once secured for him a wide reputation. His advocacy of anti-slavery principles, then frowned upon by the Methodist authorities, aroused opposition, and eventually resulted in his trial for heresy and the revocation of his licence. He continued, however, as an independent preacher and lecturer, and in 1859, having joined the Unitarian Church, became a missionary of that church in Chicago, Illinois. In 1860 he organized and became pastor of the Unity Church, the second Unitarian church in Chicago. Under his guidance the church grew to be one of the strongest of that denomination in the West, and Collyer himself came to be looked upon as one of the foremost pulpit orators in the country. During the American Civil War he was active in the work of the Sanitary Commission. In 1879 he left Chicago and became pastor of the Church of the Messiah, now renamed the Community Church in New York City. Later he brought his old friend, the popular writer and hymnodist, Minot Judson Savage, to assist him in his ministry. In 1883, when he visited Birmingham in England, he engaged Marie Bethell Beauclerc to report and edit his sermons and prayers which were published during the same year. In 1903 Collyer became pastor emeritus. He died in 1912. Publications He published: *''Nature and Life'' (1867) *''A Man in Earnest: Life of A. H. Conant'' (1868) *''The Life That Now Is'' (1871) *''The Simple Truth'' (1877) *''Talks to Young Men: With Asides to Young Women'' (1888) *''Things New and Old'' (1893) *''Father Taylor'' (1906) *''Ilkley: Ancient and Modern'' (with Joseph Horsfall Turner, 1885) References Notes * *"The Life and Letters of Robert Collyer" http://ia311307.us.archive.org/0/items/lifelettersof01holm/lifelettersof01holm.pdf External links *Publications by & about Robert Collyer from the Internet Archive Category:1823 births Category:1912 deaths Category:People from Keighley Category:American Unitarians Category:American Christian clergy Category:United States Sanitary Commission ms:Robert Collyer